


Reunion in Lykos

by KennaxVal



Category: The Crown & the Flame (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 23:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	Reunion in Lykos

I looked at the message with particular dread. It was an invitation to Lykos to witness the union between King Diavolos and his betrothed. Anxiously, I paced the room. Although I had no ill will for the Nevrakis King, it was still a journey I had no wish to make. After all, it was only a few years since the war with Abanthus ended and the emotional wounds don’t heal as quickly as the physical ones. Besides, it would be at least 600 miles to reach the wedding, and I had a great deal of work here in Fydoria.

To be king is no easy task, as the increasing lines on my face would confirm. The people needed me home, not off to a party in a land with which we had tenuous relations at best.

Before having my servant send out a reply in the resounding negative, a thought crossed my mind. Clutching the invitation, I whispered to myself, “Zenobia.”

The Nevrakis princess, was alluring, indeed. With fiery red hair and porcelain skin occupying many a dream of mine. But it didn’t seem right; like it would be an insult to my people to pursue a Nevrakis, of all people. Still, I couldn’t pass up the opportunity to see her once more. If nothing else, it was important to maintain relations with our newest allies. ‘Yes,’ I thought to myself, 'this is purely political.’

Aurynn agreed to look after the kingdom in my absence, giving me peace of mind during my long trek. I perused the contents of my purse, among which were a few letters between Zenobia and myself. We hadn’t seen each other since Kenna’s wedding and agreed to write, but I suppose we both lost touch dealing with the responsibilities of our daily lives.

My arrival in Lykos made an enormous impression on me. I hadn’t expected the turnaround I saw in the wake of the new regime. Sure, Diavolos and Zenobia weren’t their father, but I feared he may still have influenced them. The happy faces of the people proved otherwise as I approached the castle.

A sick feeling crept up in my stomach. In our letters, I expressed my disgust with the fighting pit that Zenobia seemed to take a perverse pleasure in watching. I felt relief to see it removed, exhaling a breath I didn’t realize I was holding.

“I knew you would be happy with our swimming pool!”

It was King Diavolos, looking much like he did when I last saw him. That trademark grin of his was wider than usual, which I suppose made sense, given his upcoming union.

He shook my hand with a firm grip, pulled me close and whispered in my ear, “she’s waiting for you.”

I didn’t need to ask, as he motioned to the corner of the room. There she was, beautiful as ever, a glass in one hand and the other twirling her diamond necklace as if to show off. I eagerly excused myself from Diavolos and made way to Zenobia.

That famous Zenobia smirk disappeared as I called out her name. I’d be lying if I said her flummoxed demeanor didn’t make me feel better. Knowing that she was also nervous calmed my nerves somewhat.

“Oh… Tevan,” she said with a surprised look, “um I mean, your majesty.”

“Princess Zenobia,” I said, taking a moment to bow and kiss the back of her hand. Her skin against my lips made me want her even more. “This party is quite dull,” I told her, “wouldn’t you agree?”

“Yes, it is.” She said with a hint of contempt in her voice. I knew the opportunity to sneer at others would bring out that rough-edged charm that, I admit, worked on me.

“It most assuredly isn’t as much fun as the time you ran into a tree,” I said with a laugh. It was during Kenna’s wedding reception. A nervous Zenobia tried to make a getaway and smacked her face hard. Of course, I wouldn’t have been much of a gentleman if I hadn’t offered to help you to the infirmary. While not exactly the most romantic way to spend an evening, I enjoyed our time nonetheless.

She scowled at my comment, to which I had to laugh. “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” she said to me.

“Come on,” I said, “it was when Kenna got married two years, seven months and twenty-four days ago, surely you remember.” My face went red as soon as the words escaped my lips, “uh, that is, not that I kept track or anything.”

Zenobia let out a laugh, “seeing you humiliate yourself is almost worth you mocking my pain.”

A painfully awkward moment ensued. “I see you took out that horrible fighting pit,” I finally said.

Her guilt-ridden face went back to normal in an instant. “Of course,” she said, swirling the glass in her hand before taking a sip, “I couldn’t have you crying about it any further.”

I took her hand and gave her a look that told her everything she needed to know. She had guilt, but she also had pride and couldn’t openly admit she was changing for the better. “Besides,” I said with a shrug, “I’m sure Kenna made a fuss until you had to shut her up.”

There was a touch of tenderness in her smirk; she seemed to thank me with her smile. “Of course she did,” Zenobia said rolling her eyes, “I have no idea how someone so soft could lead an army, much less win a war.”

If I felt that Zenobia was insulting Kenna for real, I would naturally have to stand up for my friend, but we both knew the truth. She could still be a tough Nevrakis without being a monster. This woman was someone whom I could bring home to Fydoria, because of that toughness; something we Fydorians lacked.

I grasped her shoulders, slowly running my fingers down, seeking her approval as I continued to touch her.

“Not here,” she moaned, “my bedroom, five minutes.”

I groaned against her lips, “perhaps I am a fool to say this,” I said to her, trying to calm myself down, “but it would be unseemly for us to take our leave so early in the evening. But perhaps later…” She knew exactly what I meant.

With the slightest crack in her voice, she said “very well,” and scurried off. The rest of the night dragged as I mingled and engaged in polite conversation, all the while anticipating what Zenobia and I would do to each other. And as people began to take their leave, she and I spotted each other and I, discreetly, followed her up to her bedroom, anxious to begin a union of my own.


End file.
